Eyes of Ice, Heart of Gold
by annetjegeddes1
Summary: What if Damon had a human side Stefan didn't know of? A side he rather protected then showed? Damon X OC
1. A spin of gasoline

**Hey everyone, this is my first attempt on publishing a story on ...**

**So here goes nothing...**

POV Damon

I don't know how but that human knew what I am. Seriously, it's no fun being a vampire anymore. I already left Stefan so he could burry himself into his misery, so that entertainment was gone. But what the hell am I supposed to do? Okay I thank the guy who invented Bourbon, and thank God for the girls in the world but hey a guy's gotta eat.

So here I was, in an alleyway near Chicago trying to get something to eat when this guy shows up with a freaking lighter and gasoline. Thanks to my earlier meal I could outrun him easily but the look on his face was off. It was like he wasn't expecting me. A vampire… yes but not me. There is another one in time? This could get interesting.

But it wasn't my lucky day. The guy with the gasoline had his mind set on killing at least one vampire tonight and apparently any vampire would do. He throws the can at my head, is he stupid? His throwing did the trick though… The gasoline soaked my leather jacket. Did he even realise how much this was worth? The lighter flew at me like it was is slow motion. My coat immediately caught fire. Like I said my lucky day…

The guy started dancing. Is he for real? He helped the girl up and left the alley. I tried to open the jacket but the zipper was terribly hot. So that was not an option. The burn reached my skin. This was so not good. I should have stayed with Stefan and bothered him some more. Why did I always have to be stubborn? Ow, wait that's who I am…

The fire get's the best of me, I sink down on my knees. Me, Damon Salvatore, on my knees… Suddenly I'm surrounded by water. I turn and see a little girl, maybe 5 years old, who had pushed down a barrel with rainwater. I roll myself in the water. I sizzle like a freaking sausage you make for breakfast. My jacket… My favourite piece of clothing, gone…

I turn around at my small saviour. She's standing there in the shadows looking at me with caution. I stand up and walk toward her. She's tiny and alone at this hour? I take a look at my watch. 11 p.m. Shouldn't anyone be looking for her? I bend through my knees and look her in the eyes. All I can see is trust, sleepiness and… Is that fear? Well thank God, she has some sense of self-preservation. But when I follow her eyes I notice she's not looking at me but behind me.

There he was, the other vampire, probably the one mister Gasoline was after.

"Might wanna go out of the way. You're interrupting my meal you see…"

Is he talking about the girl? Ow this is sick. Drinking from humans, I'm in. But kids? Hell no.

I pull her behind me. The guy raises an eyebrow, shrugs and starts to attack me. Girl you better be worth it…

**I know it's a bit short, but it's a start...**

**Other posts will be longer, I promise...**

**x Annetjegeddes1**


	2. Garbage and car rides

**hey hey...**

**I'm not always gonna upload this fast but because it's the first day, i'll give you another one...**

**hope you enjoy...**

**thx to the people who already reviewed and put this story in their favorite list...**

**love ya...**

POV Damon

He strikes forward. I take carefully a step back, minding my steps so I don't crush the girl against the wall. She shivers. I can't figure out if it's because of the vampire in front of us or because of the cold. Doesn't she own a coat? Her small hand holds on to the remains of my jacket so tightly I'm scared she might break her hand. With her safety in mind I try to find us a way out. Jumping on the roof is an option but maybe something without scaring her… I shake my head lightly, why would I care if she got scared? I turn once around to make sure she's still okay. That was a mistake… Her emerald eyes look at me with so much trust in them. I'm doomed. If only Stefan knew that kids bring out the best in me, let's just say he would enjoy just a little too much.

I hope she doesn't see this. I vamp out and growl at him. A soft squeak comes from behind me. Great now she's scared of me. But somehow she doesn't let go of the jacket. And I thought humans had instincts that warned them to run away from danger and not to hide behind it. Well maybe she's right though, hiding behind me is better then giving this guy a chance at killing her. Maybe jumping on the roof isn't such a bad idea if only I could do it without making her scream. No need for more attention.

"Do me a favor will you? Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to. Understood?"

She doesn't answer but out of the corner of my eye I see her nod at me. Cat got your tongue? I feel the kick in my stomach before I see it. She crashes into a garbage container. The poor thing falls to the ground and tries her best not the scream. Tough one that girl. He walks toward her as if she's the price of the evening. I grab him by his neck and knock him against the wall.

"children? Are you serious?" I ask through my teeth.

"sweetest blood there is mate…" he says between the gasps.

I need a stake but where do you find one in an alley?

"hey… little one, could you find me a pointy piece of wood?"

She nods and starts searching. She climbs in the container and starts pushing her way through the diapers and other stuff. Poor thing's gonna smell horribly when she gets out. She's so small, she sometimes disappears. Really, why is she alone? Suddenly a hand appears over the edge of the container with in it, a leg of a wooden chair.

"I'll lift you out, just a moment. Turn around please, you don't need to see this."

She nods and covers her eyes with her tiny hands. I turn and kill the scum that dares to call himself a vampire.

"that's for the girl… and my jacket"

I turn away and see her standing in the container. Hands still on her eyes but she's peeking through her fingers. Kids… can't trust them.

"Come here… Ups-a-daisy"

Her arms wind themselves around my neck. She's warm and her blood just under her skin is alluring but she's a child. I admit I'm a bit crazy but I still have some sense of sanity to know that killing a child is just wrong. When I want to put her feet on the ground I hear people running our way. If they would find us this way, we could get in trouble. I hold onto her and run to the other end of the alley onto the street.

"Where's your home little one? It's late and I'm sure your mom will be worried."

She just looks at me as if I've gone crazy. Then she tilts her to one side and looks at me curiously. Her hand reaches to my cheek and strokes it just under my left eye.

"where are the lines?" she asks in a small voice.

I shake my head and walk to my car, slowly like I'm a father who carries his little daughter. Woow, me, a father? That would be one messed up universe if you ask me. Poor kid. The girl looks up at me while I put the seatbelt around her. What? I don't want to explain to the cops if something goes wrong, that I don't know her. I could always compel my way out of it, I guess but still…

"So where do you live, up north or more south?"

She smiles at me and shakes her head. That is actually the first moment I take my time to have a good look at her. Her clothes are too big, old and are almost falling apart. She's dirty to say the least and it wasn't because she had been digging in a garbage container. Her face was adorable but you could see the cheekbones too easily. When was the last time she ate something?

"Do you have a name?" She asks while looking out the window like a new world opened up for her.

Was this the first time she was in a car? Wouldn't surprise me actually. Maybe the street is her home and here I am asking her where her mother lives.

"Damon" I mutter when I realize I didn't answer her.

"Damon Salvatore and you?"

She smiles at me. Apparently happy I showed some interest in her life.

"I'm Sammy. Samantha actually. But I think it's too long…" she grins and looks again out of the window.

This was gonna be a long night…

**and then there is that beautiful review button...**

**you want more or should I just stop right now?**

**see ya next time...**


	3. Bubbles of suggestions

**Here we are part 3… **

**Hope you enjoy reading it and don't hesitate to send a review…**

POV Damon

The longer we drove through the night, the more I started to wonder what I was going to do with her. I couldn't just dump her somewhere. Okay, she lived on the streets but still… Her eyes were starting to droop. One night keeping her in my place wouldn't hurt, right? I drove up North and parked in front of the hotel. Maybe one night of decent sleep and a bath would do her well. Really what am I thinking, bringing a child with me… I pick her up and carry her through the double doors. The woman at the reception knows me well enough to not ask any questions.

"send a maid to my room to help my daughter get ready for the night" I compelled her. She nodded in a daze.

When we reached the room, she jumped up in my arms. She started looking around her, clearly wondering where she was. She looks up in my eyes, smiles to herself and looks forward, following the path we're taking.

"Damon… You could have left me you know…" she whispers shyly.

I shake my head. A decent meal, sleep, a bath and some clothes. Then maybe I'll look for a decent orphanage to put her in. I wasn't going to send her back onto the street to get killed. When we reach my door I put her on the floor. I start looking for my key, but that was in my jacket before mister Gasoline ran into me. She pulls at my hand. I look down to see her reaching in her pocket to retrieve my key. Smart little girl if you ask me. Always seeing the things she wasn't suppose to and finding things that could get useful.

I enter the room first and put the lights on. She walks in with her mouth slightly open. It's like she's looking at heaven instead of a hotel room. I walk to the bedroom part of the room and change my shirt. She walks in and stands in front of the white couch. It's like she's scared to make it dirty with her clothes. I take the menu that was laying on my nightstand and go sit on the couch.

"If you could have anything you want to eat, what would it be?"

She turns and shakes her head.

"I ate yesterday, tomorrow I'll eat again. I don't want to bother you. I should go…"

"where?" I ask her. "Home?"

Her angry face stops me from making any more remarks. She reminds me of myself when my pride gets wounded. So what do I've got so far? Her name is Samantha, Sammy because it's too long. She lives on the streets. When I try to talk parents, she looks at me as if I lost my mind and she has personality. Maybe I should keep her…

I shake my head before I can even give the idea a second thought. One night and then an orphanage. I ignore the nagging feeling in my chest, right at the place my heart lays. I lift her up and put her down next to me, ignoring her struggling and the angry face. Just my luck to find a child with my fantastic personality. Poor thing…

I give her the menu. She goes with her finger down the list. A faint blush appears on her cheeks. The anger fades into embarrassment.

"Could you read them to me please?" she asks 5 minutes later.

I start reading them out loud without asking questions. Add to the list, the girl can't read. I try my best to explain every difficult word on the list but my patience is wearing thin. When I said I don't kill children, I didn't mean I get along with them. I try and that works for about an hour or an hour and a half but longer…

"Why don't you chose and I'll eat what's left?" she suggests as if she feels my discomfort.

Maybe that could work but no leftovers. Two plates with a good steak it is.

"You like French fries?"

She looks at me again with that look. The do-you-always-forget-I-live-on-the-streets-look. Well that's something she should try. There's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to a blond maid. Could be a nice meal but the little one… I pull the maid to my bathroom and compel her in helping Sammy to get a bath. I compelled her to not ask any questions that involved parents and a home. Would want her more angry now do we?

While they're in the bathroom I call room service for the food and a pair of pj's and clothes for the girl. With a glass of Bourbon in my hand I wait for her. It's silent till I hear giggles coming from the bathroom. I open the door and the only thing I see, are bubbles… Everywhere.

"Damon did you know that this bottle makes bubbles?" she giggles looking at my baffled face.

The maid is trying everything she can to get the situation under control but the happiness in the girl's face is worth a little mess. A maid walks into the room with a pair of pajamas. I leave the room to give them some privacy. In the living room area they're making the table ready for diner. It's the first time so many people were in my room. Apart for that party last week with all those girls.

About 10 minutes later all the hotel staff is gone and Sam is sitting in front of her steak. Her eyes betray how hungry she is but she waits. I take the first step and start cutting the meat. She takes it as a sign it's alright to start eating.

"Damon are you a vampire?"

Well that ruined diner. I look at her waiting for a sign. Is she trying to tell a joke or is she serious? She did see my face while killing that other one. And she did ask about the lines under my eyes. Please Sammy just drop the subject. Eat, sleep and forget me. Maybe I should compel her. Or maybe not…

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I finally mutter.

She gives me that other look again. The I-am-not-crazy look. She was getting easier to read. I shrug. What am I supposed to tell her. Yes sweety I'm a vampire, but no worries I won't kill you. Maybe the maid but not you… That would be a conversation to remember.

"Thank you…"

I stop my train of thought. Did she now just thank me? I don't get this one. One moment she doesn't want to talk at all of is angry and the other she's thanking me. Strange little creature.

"I'll go now… Thank you for everything."

She stands up and starts to walk to the door in her pj's. I flash in front of her. She squeaks. The tears who are shining in her eyes, make their way down her cheeks. She's entirely alone and I was going to dump her in an orphanage? _She could stay with me…_

No, she can't. I'm not a father figure and I'm certainly not good at being a good example. But I've got money. I could find her a nanny and a teacher. We would have to move every so many times. Other town, other teachers, other house… Poor kid would never fit in. But somehow I doubt if she ever would be like other people. Something told me she wouldn't mind.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

**Beautiful review button... **

**Tell me what you think…**

**I read them all and reply…**

**Till next update**


	4. Questions and stories

**okay, so I said one update a day but i can't stop writing...**

**so you guys just got lucky I guess...**

**it's a bit shorter then the last one but that's because i'm tired...**

**hope you enjoy it...**

POV Damon

She looked at me trying to figure out if I was joking. I bent down so we were at the same level. She takes a step back. Her eyes flicker from the door to me, always back and forth till she settles on my eyes. Her hand reaches to my face and touches my cheek again under my left eye.

"Show me…"

She was asking me to show her that I trusted her enough with my secret. For a five year old she had guts. I smirked at her expression. Seriously the girl was way too much like me. We were going to get into fights for sure and somehow that sounded promising. Someone to fight with but knowing she would have a good comeback. I could tech her that…

I let her see it. First she stops her hand from touching me but ever so slowly she comes closer and touches me. Softly as if she's scared of hurting me, while it should be the other way around. Her fingers go through my hair. She gives it a tug.

"Show me again how fast you are…"

She's like a child on Christmas morning. Isn't that the expression? Let's just say that I never looked that way because I was the disappointing child, like my father so nicely worded it. I showed her everything I could think of, apart from biting a human, wouldn't want her to run away. Although I started to think she wouldn't do that, maybe be angry…

It was around three in the morning when I noticed she was getting tired. We were sitting on the bed talking. She asked me the most silly things. Why would she want to know what I dreamt about last night? I almost told her about Stefan and Katherine, almost… But she's too young for that.

She was leaning into me when her breathing slowed. I laid her down as gently as I could. I'm not used to being around kids so it was a small victory for me that I didn't wake her in the process. I pulled the covers up till she disappeared under it. Only her head peeked out.

She will be a beautiful woman one day, that's certain. Hopefully not a heartbreaker but then again what am I? It's not like I had experience with a long relation. Katherine was the longest and was that even a real one? Cause sharing someone with your brother, I don't think that's what the books say about a normal relationship.

I go sit in the couch with a new glass of Bourbon. Her soft breathing is the only thing that interrupts the silence. It's new but it's calming at the same time. I'm not alone anymore and I could get used to it. I take the newspaper from the table and start looking for a nanny or a teacher. I think she would like to read. I know I do… okay so I don't look like the type of guy that reads but "Gone with the wind" and other classics. They never get old, well you know what I mean…

I'm not a feelings person. So don't start looking for a diary, that's more Stefan's thing. Keeping memories he says. What do you have a memory for then? I will not talk about how something touches me. I'll rather give you a sneer or a sarcastic remark then tell you what I really think. It only would make me human and… I'm not, not anymore. The weirdest thing is… Sammy made me feel more alive then I ever did as a human.

"Damon aren't you tired?" a soft whisper asks me.

I was so deep in thoughts I hadn't heard her waking up. I turn and forget for a second where and who I am. I suddenly feel responsible for her. If something would happen to her, it would hurt me. It's irrational how she affects me. I nod my head to her still unanswered question. I move to the bathroom and change in a more comfortable outfit to sleep. Pajamas are just not my thing. A wife beater and my boxers normally but I chose to keep my pants on.

I walk back into the room and see she has moved to the left side of the bed so the right side was available. I lay down and fluff a pillow. She watches every moves with so much attention. It's as if she doesn't want to miss a thing. As if she's scared to miss one move that will surprise her. She's just so scared of sudden movement. I think that's what life on the streets does to you. You're prepared to run at every moment of the day. The fear to get hurt, leaves a permanent mark.

Will I be strong enough to try and get that fear out of her eyes and movements? I just want to give her a real life…

**hope you guys liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it...**

**by the way thx for all the reviews already and the story alerts, favorite list and other stuff...**

**keeps me going, I remember why i loved writing so much...**

**see you tomorrow for another update...**

**x**


	5. Cuddles and compelling

**Hello everyone...**

**thx for all the reviews and stuff...**

**so here we go another part in the story, hope you like it...**

POV Damon

In the morning everything is always different. You get a new view, a clear mind to think things through. Or in my case a five year old who is laying on top of me. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, she's laying into my side. Her head on my chest and curled up into me. My arm has found his way around her waist in my sleep.

She is awake and just looking at my ring. Her fingers reach for it. I pull back. I know her sneaky fingers. If she wants something, she gets it. Look what she did with my key from my hotel room. Somehow that one also ended up in her pocket. She's fast for a human.

"I was just looking…" she mutters.

"Sure you were, and then if you would have liked it, you would have taken it… Am I correct?"

She shrugs and sits up.

"you gave me a new chance, I wouldn't do that…" she stops talking, thinks her words through.

"Maybe I would have but I would have given it back… I swear"

Now that one I believe. I get up and walk toward the bathroom.

"Do me a favor, don't break anything while I'm taking a shower…"

She grabs a pillow and tries to throw it at me. Like I said, not a morning person, just like me. The similarities were getting a little over the top. It was like I was talking with a female me. And a lot younger…

While showering I keep listening if she's behaving. I don't hear her move at all. Only her heartbeat and breathing tell me she's still in the room. What is she doing now again? That girl never did what you thought she might do.

I bind a towel around my waist, forgot my clothes like always but hey this is my room. Okay so now I shared it with a child but I should have to change because of it. I walk into the room to see her laying on her back with the menu in her hands. She's very focused. Is she now trying to read?

She looks up and sees my towel. She yelps and falls of the bed. I smirk.

"you alright there?"

She grumbles and mutters something about 'stupid vampire'. I get changed really quickly and walk around the bed. She's looking through the window at the sun that it rising just behind the buildings.

"decided what you want to eat?"

I really didn't know what I had to say else. I couldn't start a conversation about how beautiful the sun is in the morning or that I could help her with reading the menu. Ow dear, there you have one of her looks again. The don't-you-realize-I-can't-read look.

"waffles it is…" I grin, trying to get a comeback out of her.

"No, pancakes… with syrup…" she looks at me smugly.

She stands up and walks to the bathroom. I hear water running in the sink. I order the pancakes and waffles because I think she said it just to have a comeback. I also ask for some normal clothing for the girl. Wouldn't want her to walk around in her pj's all day.

"Damon…" a voice whispers through an opening of the bathroom door.

I turn and see her standing there with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ow yeah, no clothing.

"grab my shirt from yesterday and put it on till after breakfast… We'll get you some clothes or something today…"

Maybe I should compel the maid again in taking her shopping. While they do that, I can find her a nanny. And I need to get some blood in my system fast. I wouldn't like to end up hurting Sam.

A knock on the door alerts me to the arrival of our breakfast. It's the same maid who had bathed Sam yesterday. I let her put the food on the table and then pull her toward me.

"You will take Sam out to get some clothes. It doesn't matter how much it costs, just get her the best."

She nods in a daze and promises to be back at ten. Sam walks in with her eyes looking at the floor.

"You don't have to do that you know… If you would ask her normally, she would have come…"

So she caught me compelling the maid, just great. I only wanted to make her feel more comfortable. Now the maid wouldn't ask about her parents just like last night. I'm only trying to do good here but it always comes bouncing back in my face.

She sits down next to me and takes the waffles. Does she enjoy making it difficult for me? Her smug grin gives me the answer alright. Yes, she just loves it.

I start eating the pancakes and just keep staring at her. She suddenly looks me straight in the eyes.

"Will you stop staring? I don't like it… I feel like a meal…"

The last line was a joke, seeing the little lights that were dancing in her eyes. It's weird how easily the jokes are made. She realizes she's in grave danger and still she's enjoying the ride.

"I feel safe with you…"

she says the words before she puts another piece of her waffle in her mouth. She has the most curious way of telling things that are important but without giving it a second thought or a meaning. She just says the words like they don't mean a thing. It proves once more that she's different and saw more horrible things then she's willing to share.

This girl was interesting to say the least…

**thx for reading...**

**let me know what you think...**


	6. Past and Present

**So i went to school to buy a book...**

**3 hours to school and back to get a book... I mean come on**

**anyway, here you go, chapter 6**

**let me know what you think people, I absolutely adore your comments**

POV Damon

The girl never did things you expect her to do. She came back from the store about an hour ago empty handed. The maid kept apologizing about the fact they didn't buy anything. I just sent her away. Sam was sitting on the couch looking outside. She hasn't moved at all since she came back. Is she punishing me for something?

"I give up… what did I do wrong this time?"

She doesn't answer but remains staring to the buildings in front of her. I go sit next to her, not really knowing what to do. Hours pass by, we don't move.

"She was nice, you know…" she starts as the evening starts to fall.

I look at her, wondering what she's talking about.

"My mother… She tried…"

So that's what went wrong. While I thought talking about her parents would hurt her, I just shut her down. I took away a chance to talk. This could get awkward. Me and talking, has never been a good combination. Why can't I be more like Stefan? Ow that's right… Because I don't want to. Makes sense…

"I know in the end she kicked me out… But she wasn't always like that…"

A mother who kicks her own child out… Lovely. She and my father would have gotten along.

"I know the feeling…" I say, trying to start the conversation.

I let myself fall onto my back and start staring at the ceiling.

"I was the biggest disappointment my father had, remember?"

She nods and lays down beside me.

"I don't want to talk about her, but I'm not scared of doing it. It's the past… right?"

She was asking me to confirm her little theory so she could move on in some way. But what if I answer wrong and she later hates me for it? I just sigh and turn to look at her. She grins. Probably understanding why I'm not answering.

"Mind telling me why you didn't get any clothes?'

She shrugs and sits up. Giving me one of her looks again.

"I don't need expensive clothes, normal stuff will do. And I don't want you to buy them."

Hearing her talk like that makes me wonder something…

"How old are you Sam?"

She starts playing with her fingers.

"I'm not a child Damon…"

Thanks for the information but I already gathered that…

"I'm 7 years old, almost 8"

Well she's small for being that old already but her words and way of thinking makes her even older.

"Tomorrow I'll go with you to the mall… you pick the stores, but you're getting clothing, understood?"

She looks at me again with a clear question in her eyes. Are you seriously bossing me around? Put a smirk on top of that and I'm looking in the mirror.

Some hours later she's soundly asleep and I'm making myself ready to get some blood. After giving one more reassuring look that she's asleep, I leave the room. I walk past the reception and get an odd look from the receptionist. But strangely she's looking past me. I turn but no one's there . okay so the human is losing her mind. Who knows I might end her luna trip on the end of my stay here.

In the alley behind the hotel is a girl putting the garbage outside. She's sighing the entire time. Apparently her day wasn't going that well. I could solve that problem for her…I flash behind her and push her against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" she asks hysterically.

"For you to stop talking…"

She stops immediately. Compelling is sometimes just too easy. Where is the fun in getting things easy these days. I could let her scream but it would alert people. Imagine mister gasoline coming at me again. I still need a new jacket. Put that on my to do list for tomorrow.

I let my teeth sink into her neck and start drinking greedily. Has It really been that long? I drank of someone before I found Sam. Ow wait mister gasoline appeared, right, mister buzz kill. Maybe I should bring him a visit. Maybe he has a wife…

A can rolling toward my feet breaks my daydream, nightdream, whatever… I turn and hiss to the person. Wait…

Sam?

**theatrical music please...**

**wonder what her reaction will be?**

**so am I... XD**

**see you all tomorrow**

**x**


	7. Birthdays and goodbyes

**Sorry for the later update then usual...**

**but i'm a little sick today and it slowed me down...**

**hope you like the next part...**

**warning : flash forward...**

**i'm building up to the point the series start...**

POV Damon

I drop the girl to the floor. She tries to stand up so she can run but my compelling will keep it's effect. If I don't undo it, she'll never talk again. I walk slowly toward Sam who is hiding behind a trash can. She shrinks away in a corner. She keeps doing that till the light of the streets falls on me and pulls me out of the shadows.

"Ow Damon, it's you…"

That's all she says. She thought I was someone else, even though she has been following me.

"Why did you follow me?"

"You weren't there…" she says accusing.

She reaches up to my face and wipes the blood away with the sleeve of her pajamas.

"And how will you explain that one if someone asks questions?" I ask her curiously.

"Nosebleed…"

Sometimes her mind is so far ahead of her that she already seems to have the answer for questions yet to be asked. She doesn't have a problem with me at all. I get some comfort out of that…

8 years later…

I hadn't looked forward to today. Sam turned 16 today. As a gift I bought her a car. She kept reminding me of how many times she had to ask me to drive her somewhere. She really thought I couldn't get a hint when given one.

The last years had been refreshing. We were a good team. That girl could come up with excuses. It should be a crime to be so good at lying. That's one of the many things I learned her. She had to be able to lie her way out of problems. Like that one time I got arrested and she came to claim her father. It was still a story she loved to remind me of.

"How in the world did you get caught? You're Damon Salvatore…" she giggled.

She rubbed my favorite answer in. She compared me once with Jack Sparrow who gave his name as answer for impossible things. So did I sometimes, it just hadn't worked this time.

I couldn't have known the girl I bit, was wearing vervain and was the daughter of a policeman. I had called for her in my brain. She came immediately. She gave the best theatre I've seen in years, tears and everything. We're unstoppable.

We moved over the years mostly because of me except for that one time. She had broken a kid's nose because he thought, I was weird. That's hitting a nerve in her book. The teacher had to pull her of the boy with all her strength. I'm still impressed the teacher succeeded because I sometimes can't pull her away.

But something was eating at her from the inside. Every birthday again I saw it burning in her eyes. A desire to be anywhere but here. It hurt…

"If I wouldn't be here when you come home what would you do?" she asked me once.

I was reading the paper and was so shocked by the question, I just couldn't answer first.

"I would look for you…"

"And if I asked you not to?"

The conversation always ended there. Every time I tried to ask her why she was asking those things, she changed subject. I had a bad feeling about today. We had bought her car, went for dinner while she wore a beautiful dress. We had fun but the glint in her eyes was there again.

I think I stopped myself from thinking about it. I knew somewhere deep in my heart what was coming. I even knew it wouldn't end with a proper goodbye.

I was right.

Here I am standing in out house in New Orleans with a letter in my hand in an empty house.

_Dear Damon,_

_Don't look that way, I'm not dead…_

_I need to do something, I just don't know what yet._

_We both knew this day would come…_

_I couldn't stay with you forever._

_I'm going to try and find my mother._

_I need this closure…_

_Who knows, what I'll find…_

_I'm scared, yes I'm talking feelings…_

_Don't look that way, I'm not turning into Stefan._

_I'll be alright._

_This is not goodbye because I'm coming back._

_All at it's rightful time and place._

_I put my new number on the card,_

_And will change it every 2 months like you taught me._

_I'll stay out of the neighborhood of vampires _

_And won't stay in the same place for longer then 3 days._

_See, you don't have to worry._

_Please don't be mad…_

_Sam_

**Will Damon be mad or not?**

**review please...**

**hope you didn't mind the flash forward.**

**but don't worry, in the future we'll have flashbacks...**

**you'll still get some insight in their little adventures...**


	8. Calls and broken furniture

**and here we are, chapter 8...**

**also the very first time we will take a look in Sam her head...**

**why she ran away for example...**

**not exactly why you think she did...**

**anyway, enjoy it...**

POV Sam

I was driving faster then I probably should but I couldn't shake the feeling that Damon would follow me. Every minute I looked behind me. He has always been there for me. Every step along the way. But he couldn't, no he wouldn't understand this. I was doing this for him…

I had to find her, the woman in the picture. "Katherine" he said. I saw her when I was younger. I had to find her, for him. He needs her. But he also needs to know, she never came back for him. He would never move on if she didn't tell it to him personally. If I could find proof that she's not in that tomb and show it to him…

Maybe he could love me…

POV Damon

Every single piece of furniture in our house was broken. How could she do this to me? I gave her everything. I could have killed her years ago but I didn't. I chose not to because she was too important for me. I ran outside and got in my car. I can't bring myself to start the car. Maybe I need to let her go. But if she thinks coming back will be with a warm welcome, she's wrong.

So here I sat, one week after she left, waiting for her first call after she left me. I will not make the first step. If she wanted to be independent she will have to do it alone. The phone rang at 7 p.m. sharp. I let it ring. Feel the burn love. I don't pick up. She will wait till I think it's the right time to answer. She doesn't need to know I was already waiting all day for her call. For all she should know, I don't miss her.

An hour later she tries again. One more time love, then I might answer. Five minutes later my cell vibrated.

"don't be like that Damon, just answer the bloody phone."

She tried again.

"what do you want? Money? Then you should have stayed."

"do I seem that shallow to you Damon?"

It remained quiet. She was really stubborn, but two could play that game. Five minutes went by. I could only hear her breathing. It sounded so familiar and calming but then again so far away.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" she then says, trying to break the silence.

"where are you?" I could stop myself from asking.

"doesn't matter. I'll come back when I'm done."

"who says you can? Who says I'll tell you where I am?"

She start giggling on the other side. Damn she knows me too well. I put my empty glass down with quite the blow.

"How many did you have today? Don't you think half a bottle is enough?"

I look at the bottle. How did she know I was halfway? I look at the windows, is she playing tricks on me?

"I'm not there…"

"stop it Sam, you think you know me? Well you don't…"

I slam the phone shut. I tried so hard to keep her close, to give her everything she desired. I even gave her an own bank account, linked to mine. She could take whatever she wanted when she wanted. Maybe I should block it.

In the end I walked out of the bank before I could make it to the desk. I couldn't break her down that way. Who was I to tell her what to do? The day she chose to go and spread her wings just came faster then expected.

Months passed and she kept her promise. She called me every week and gave me a summary of her findings. The oddest thing was how she never mentioned her mother. Wasn't that why she left? One week she suddenly didn't call. I waited one day but nothing. I just got in my car and started driving.

I went to the last town she told me of. But she already left. I compelled some people but all information was the same. She was gone again and left almost nothing behind. Some people saw her face but nothing more. I trained her well. No one could ever harm her that way. Maybe I shouldn't have been so focused on making her invisible for the world, now I can't even find her anymore.

"where the hell are you?" I sent after a few hours but the text never arrived.

Two months had passed so the number was changed again. I should have put a privet detective on her to keep an eye on her. Just when I want to start a killing spree to get my frustration out of my body my cell starts ringing.

"Why aren't you home?" she just asked. No explanation or something why she hadn't called in two days.

"Where the hell are you?'" I spat in the phone.

"I couldn't find a new phone number, it was Sunday and I couldn't find a shop."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

I hold my breath. I promised myself years ago that I would never show my feelings again. Locked up in a little cabin they call your heart. I would never open it up to anyone but myself. It only was hit back into my face when I showed my feelings. Look at Katherine…

"I thought you didn't want me to bother you anymore about unnecessary stuff… Damon you're too confusing sometimes."

"Right where I got you love…"

I could almost see the grin that would be on her face by now.

"I found something I want to talk to you about…" she starts.

"Well I'll be moving tomorrow so, it'll have to wait."

It couldn't always go her way. So alright, I might be a little curious. She got the hint though…

"alright… Where are you moving?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia…"

"Why are you going there? Please don't tell me you're going just to annoy Stefan?"

"And what if I do?"

Again I can almost hear her grinning. I never thought I would say it but hell I miss that girl. Her snarky remarks, her expressions and just her presence…

Why did I care so much?

**hope you liked it...**

**please review...**

**next part will be when the series starts...**

**so from now on we will follow the series with changes in it.**

**Sam just will be an extra character who will also show up at some point...**

**hope i didn't disappoint...**

**xx**


	9. Questioning forever

**I passed all of my exams... **

**i was so scared... i didn't want to go back in the holiday to try again...**

**so, here we are part 9 if i'm not mistaking...**

**Damon is questioning some things...**

**and we reached the beginning of the series...**

**hope you like it...**

POV Damon

I drove back home trying to push the curiosity to the back of my mind. But somehow I couldn't win. She knew so well that giving me a hint is enough to make me go crazy. But I wouldn't let her win this time. She would tell me when I thought the time was right. But my fingers were itching just to call her.

I park the car and start packing. Wonder what Stefan will say… I can't wipe the grin of my face. Just the prospects of making his life miserable. I couldn't help myself really. I didn't want this life. He just dragged me into it. Wonder what his reaction will be this time.

Last time I went for a visit, yes I call it a visit, don't think he feels the same about it but that's his problem not mine. What was I thinking again? Ow, the time he fell of the roof. I showed up behind him while he was looking at the town from the roof. Let's just say I did a classic "boo!". Nothing big really, boo was all I said and the guy tumbles of the roof.

You should have seen Sam her face when I told her this story for the first time. She couldn't stop laughing for an hour. Her stomach hurt in the end. But her face…

I watched her grow up. She was seven when I found her and even back then, she was never a child. She was a grownup stuck in a children's body. When I once bought her a doll, let's just say this. Never buy a child 'who's not a child anymore' a doll when you live in an apartment on the 7th floor. The porcelain face was smashed into pieces just because she didn't want to be treated like a child.

She was already too old for toys. But for some reason she kept the remains of the doll with her. The face of the doll was put carefully together again with superglue but there were pieces missing. It was one of the only things she always took with her if we would move. The doll…

I wonder if she took it with her on her journey. I didn't see it in our last house when I left. I open the door to the room I had ready for her if she would have come back. Sadly she didn't.

The drives alone were boring. I had no one to tease. Like about the one promise I made her all those years ago. To never kill anyone in front of her again. The last time gave her nightmares although she wasn't willing to admit that. That was just so Sam. Tough on the outside but to see the inside… I'm not even sure I even knew what she was like. I just think we were very much the same.

Driving to Mystic Falls has something nostalgic. The roads were still the same even though they were so many years older then the last time I was here. My crow was flying above the car. Funny what that animal would do and how easy it was to get it to listen. It was getting darker. The thirst was getting stronger. I park the car in the bushes near the road. This calls for an old trick learned from Katherine herself. The play dead trick.

I go stand in the middle of the road. Not far from here a car is coming. A couple if I'm correctly. I use my new little trick with the fog. The car comes around the corner. Showtime…

They hit me hard, lucky for me I'm dead but this just makes me angry. Fog or no fog, mind the road will you… I stay still on the ground. The man checks my pulse. Good luck with that. I stand up and bit down. The warm liquid runs down my throat. The woman gets out of the car. I pull the guy with me in the bushes.

Did you know your blood runs faster when you're scared. So that's what I had to do, get her frightened. I toss his corpse on top of the car. She shrieks. I jump down from my hiding place in the tree. When I'm finished, I make it look like an animal got to them. They should know better then take a hike at this time of day…

I pull at the edge of my jacket and get back in the car. My cell was lighting up.

"please don't leave any proof you were there… Wouldn't want to get you out of jail again…"

Ow she just loved to rub that one in. One mistake and I had to live with it for the rest of… I was going to say eternity but she wouldn't be around that long. That's life right? One chance and then you leave… Even I was going to have it that way till my little brother changed that. I could not bring myself to do the same to her. Look at Stefan and me… Imagine if she and I would ever end up in such a situation.

No forever for her, but maybe just some more time…

**I have this vision of Damon and I'm trying to picture him for you**

**I hope you get him a little...**

**the shadow parts of his personality...**

**hope you liked it...**

**please review, I love them...**

**x**


	10. Crows and bunnies

**hey hey...**

**I'm early today...**

**so tomorrow i have this party, so there is a possibility I won't update.**

**I'm warning you now...**

**anyway, Damon has arrived in Mystic Falls...**

**I spent some more time in getting some snarky remarks from Damon, let me know what you think about them...**

**enjoy...**

POV Damon

The sun was rising when I reached the borders of Mystic Falls. Like I said, not much has changed. So okay we went forward in technology. Everybody has a television, laptop and other stuff but the buildings remained untouched. Like every person was caught in a town in the passed. Add a vampire or two and you have an old school horror movie.

I let the crow fly ahead. Trying to figure out why my dearest brother decided to stay this time. He normally just comes back to check the town and moves on. Why was this time different then the others? Well one way to figure out I guess. Wonder how Zach will react to my presence.

Somehow the Salvatore family built up some kind of hate toward me. I have no idea what I did to deserve that. Okay so I might have killed Joseph. It was just because he and Stefan were working against me. I'm still family. It's not because I chose a different life, that I should be judged about it.

I wasn't really paying attention when my crow suddenly hit a car. Stupid bird, can't you see where you're heading? I make the bird look at the people in the car. Wait, what? The girl in the girl is like a copy from Katherine. This couldn't, right? I listen closely to hear at least something from their conversation.

Elena. Well the girl got the looks. But does she have the personality that comes with that look. Katherine is not an easy person. Well apparently the girl is too sweet to be Katherine. But still… Something about her. Bet this is the real reason why Stefan is here.

Gotta give it to Stefan, the man knows something of self torture. We have all our own way of living, but really… If you could have the real thing, why would you go for a pathetic dobbelgänger? Proves again his love for her wasn't as strong as mine. I should have seen her first, I should have been the person to wait for her to arrive. Me, not Stefan.

Woow, did I just sound like a 5 year old complaining about not getting any candy? Well I guess I did. Anyway… Maybe if I stick around the girl I would find my beloved brother. If I do, then he's just getting to predictable.

Having a bird to do your dirty work comes in handy sometimes but on others like getting into a schoolbuilding. I wish Sam was here, she would do the trick with ease. That girl could talk her way into anything. Well let's listen our way in then. I drove my car as close to the building as possible without getting attention. Nobody needed to know I was here…yet.

Well school would never change. You would always have your stereotypes. Dumb blondes, jocks, nerds,… should I continue? And the to spice things up, we have a vampire in the office trying to get into the school. What's the fun in doing high school all over again? Once you learned it, you know it. Why learn it again? You only use the things you think are valuable for your future life nothing more. I can't think of a single day where I felt the sudden urge to use the Pythagorean theorem if you get my drift.

I just waited and let the day go it's way. Even listening to school made me feel bored. Only the history lesson was interesting. Especially when you can pick the mistakes out of his lecture. When the bell rang through the building, I gave the same victorious sigh as everybody else. Survived another day of school.

I have to chose now though. Follow Stefan or that Elena girl. Although I'm pretty sure, he will follow her around like a puppy. And once again I'm right. See, too predictable. When will Stefan do something unexpected, I can only wonder.

She walk into a cemetery and sits down to write. I know better places to do that. Why would you want to be in a graveyard. The crow sits down on top of the tombstone in front of her. She starts saying hi to. Hail to the crazy. Maybe I could frighten her a little, just to get under Stefan's skin.

I make the fog slowly creep up to her. She looks around confused. Well yeah, fog doesn't just sneak up on you that way. Come on instincts, kick in. Make her run for it… She starts to walk away, half run half walk. Her heart starts to pound in her chest.

I flash behind a large statue just to have a closer look. To see her in reality, not through the eyes of a bird. She turns around. Lucky for me the fog hides my face. She runs faster, stumbles and falls down. There he is, prince Stefan. Mate you forgot your shiny armor and your horse.

Ow seems like the girl is bleeding. What's your next move Stefan? Distract her, good so far. And he blew it. Running away on vampire speed is just going to make her curious. Well maybe it works in the getting attention department but it also leads to asking questions.

He could have done worse like attack her or something. That would have been quite the show. Sadly enough Stefan is faithful to the bunnies and squirrels. Why take good human blood when you have bunnies in the garden? Solves the carrot problem. Sounds like a gardening commercial.

"have problems with animals eating your beloved vegetables? Have no fear, Stefan Salvatore will solve the problem. Save your garden, rent a vegetarian vampire."

Priceless…

POV Sam

Sneaking was a hard thing to do and especially when you're trying to follow a vampire. Months I've been trying to get trails. Clues led to nothing but more riddles. She was good. I really think I found her this time. But what do I do when I find her?

I can't just walk up to her and say "Hey I'm Sam, my friend Damon misses you. Mind coming with me to proof you're not in the tomb like you were supposed to be? Ow and while you're at it, do tell him about the fact you don't really love him. You just used him in the heat of the moment. Used him to get Stefan to like you more because jealousy fuels passion."

As if I need another excuse to just stake her. Then beyond expectation there she is. Katherine Pierce. I take some quick photo's but that wouldn't proof a thing to Damon. The man is more stubborn than a donkey. I would need real proof. But that could cost me my head. If I could just get to her necklace. The medallion would proof enough.

I let myself slide down the tree that has been my hiding for the last 5 days. If I could only get Damon involved. But he would be blinded. Blinded by her presence, by his love for her… Maybe working with a donkey is indeed easier then something else.

**so that was it for today...**

**let me know what you think about it...**

**should I keep going or stop..**

**you decide...**

**x**


	11. AN poll

**Hey hey,**

**Little question…**

**I have started this poll on my page for this story…**

**It's already way ahead of schedule but better knowing it now then to late to come back on my words…**

**So it's up to you…**

**Who will Sam end up with?**

**You're the boss**


	12. Bleeding secrets

**I'm terribly late, I know... I'm naughty**

**yes I have an Alice in Wonderland addiction, I'll get help one day...**

**I should have posted yesterday but I was too tired from the party the day before...**

**little update one the Poll:**

**Damon: 81%**

**Jeremy: 9%**

**OC: 9%**

**I'm suddenly wondering where that other 1% went...**

**anyway, I hope you enjoy next part...**

POV Damon

Stalking Stefan was better then watching Oprah, not that I watch Oprah or anything. Just the way he so desperately tries to hold onto his humanity. Newsflash for mister Stefan Salvatore. The human boat thingy, sailed a long time ago. You're dead, live with it…

How he just hovers around the house of that Elena girl. Stalker… okay so I'm following already the entire day but I have an excuse. I'm a big brother looking out for his baby brother… As if. Just thinking of that line made me laugh. He doomed me, why would I care for him?

So here he was at her door, finally gathered enough courage to go to her door. The shy little guy. You would almost pity him…almost. Lucky for him he didn't had to have the courage to knock because the door swings open before he has the chance to. There she is, Elena. Okay looking at her hurts. Especially knowing Katherine is under the ground stuck in a bloody tomb.

Blood makes you squeamish? Well hello to the understatement of the year. If only she knew what Stefan would do… Small town, good return, better then admitting you're stalking. Wait what did I miss? He got her diary and he didn't read it. Is he stupid? I wonder what Katherine ever saw in him? The guy doesn't know a thing about women…

Well apparently the not reading of the diary was a plus for the girl. Good for him. I tune out the boring conversation but can't help but grin when he can't cross the threshold without an invitation. I take my cell and stare at the screen. "no messages". I thought Sam had something important to say…

"Where are you?"

The words were ready in a text but I couldn't bring myself to send I to her. She would think I'm worried and she made it perfectly clear she didn't need me. If she did need me, she would have taken me with her. I decided when she left me that she would be the person to take the first step from now on. Her birthday is tomorrow. I can't believe it has been a year already since I saw her.

Tomorrow I might text her first, I might, not making any promises. I was so lost in thoughts that I could only hide behind the tree just in time for the love birds not to see me. What's wrong with me? I followed them slowly, not drawing any attention. Wouldn't want to scare them now do we?

They go to this Mystic Grill bar/restaurant place. I think I could use a Bourbon. Seriously Stefan his sense for self preservation is lacking. He didn't even feel me come in or sit behind him at the bar. Okay so I was sitting in a dark corner where no one apart from the barman saw me but still. We, vampires, should be careful. Especially here, that is if the council still exists. Let's not try just yet to run into them.

Lame high school talk. Ow do get their pity with telling out parents died. Do tell them too how you are the reason our father is dead and he is in his way the reason we are dead. Enough drama in our family to make a series about. No siblings that you talk to? Ow Stefan if you miss me, you could call. I'm pretty sure, you're happy I didn't talk for so long. But I had Sam to look after.

Where did that come from? Sam was just a distraction. To keep my mind busy. She was different and I couldn't kill her because she could have been my twin. Yes I made sure she was alright at all times. There were times when I decided it was time for me to move on and let her be. But my conscious mind always brought me back to her. I didn't last longer then 3 days. Never…

After 3 days I would find her right where I left her. In our last house on the floor, where she collapsed after I told her I was leaving. She couldn't take it, couldn't accept it that someone would leave her again. Someone who had seen her and didn't turn their eyes away. That's how she called it. Being a ghost while being alive. When you live on the streets, people would rather pretend that you're not there then acknowledge you.

They just want to save themselves the regret of wasting valuable time. That day was the first day I was anger at her. I hated it how she saw herself. Never enough, always lacking. How she refused to let me buy her things. She would always throw things away when she thought I wasn't looking. She would never let me spoil her.

Only the car. That one, she accepted under the promise that I would let her repay me. The stubbornness was endearing but sometimes you would want to shout at her to grasp some reality. To make her accept at least some things. To make her feel important too. If only I could meet her mother and talk some sense in this woman for turning away from this girl.

Life was never a given, it had to be taken. That was my way of thinking, it was the only thing I know. That is, before I met her. She learned me that some things were to be fought for. Some things could never be accomplished just by taking it away from someone. But as much as I learned, I never used it.

I had been like this for over 145 years. I couldn't just change my ways. I've been the same for too long. But Sam would try. But in my mind, or is it my heart, I know that she couldn't stay forever. When I would get Katherine out of that tomb, Sam would have to leave. I could not be with her after that. Surely I could make sure she would be alright. Het bank account would still be hers. She will always be able to count on me but it would be different.

The last years she was my main focus because I had nothing else. That comet had to pass before I could even get to Katherine. It felt wrong to think of Sam merely as a distraction. It was like I was fooling myself. She had giving me hope to hold on. A reason to keep going till that one day came for Katherine to be by my side again.

But she would never listen. Sam didn't want to hear of Katherine. Stefan, my family and life over the years, yes but never Katherine. But Sam would always look at me with eyes that were holding secrets. Like she once wisely said out of the blue "Secrets are there to keep the mind alert". But what was so important that she had to keep it from me?

What was more important then trusting me?

**Let's all imagine things that are more important then trusting Damon... XD**

**hope you liked it, we'll meet again tomorrow**

**Fairfarren all (I couldn't resist)**

**XD**


	13. Memoires of dungeon boy

**This is probably my worst part ever..**

**I had writers block and felt really really guilty about not posting anything.**

**so I tried to something and this is the result.**

**someone told me the story was moving a little slow, so I tried to pick up speed a little...**

**though I don't feel really well about doing that. so people it's up to you...**

**slow it down again or keep this speed?**

**don't say I didn't warn you afterwards**

POV Damon

Problem in Mystic Falls is that not only does the town look like time stopped here, sometimes it even felt that way. Days went by in what felt like years. What is it with this town? I hadn't heard from Sam in days. Not even on her birthday. It was like she had disappeared. But I did my best not to worry too much about it. But it couldn't be helped.

Stefan and that Elena girl their relation moved up to a more kissable level but it bothered me. I wanted the attention too. So I got myself a cheerleader. Blondes are really easy this time a year, or is it my charm. Yes I believe my charm is sometimes stronger than compulsion.

Ow reminds me of when I made myself known to Stefan. His face… I'm sure there must be one huge smirk on my face by now. Ow well so be it. And when Elena came to our house. Bet she thinks Stefan had lost his mind. Stefan and his sibling problems. If only she knew I was the having problems not him.

Well I can use the 'I was changed against my will and the love of my existence was stolen from me' excuse. He was masochistic. I thought Katherine's love was just a compulsion? And here he is together with her twin. Okay so she has a better personality. But I like my girls feisty.

Makes me doubt my decision to compel the blonde. The moment she had woken up and run for the door, had been pure entertainment. So here we were at one of the most glorious gatherings of the year in Mystic Falls. Founder's party. Gathering in Lockwood estate.

I think Stefan will get a cramp in his neck from always turning around making sure I wasn't making a wrong move. What? Like his trick with the Bourbon wasn't enough for one day. So okay, maybe I had counted him out with my little remark about the party and how I was in Katherine's room waiting. But why would I let a chance like that slide?

Where was I again before I went down memory lane? Ow yes the Founder's irony of the Lockwoods standing in their door only repeating one thing. "Come in". Invite much? If only they knew. Descendants of the founding families invite vampires into their house without giving it a second thought. But back then and maybe even now they still believe we are bound to the night.

Suits and dresses. It reminds me of the first time we were here, so many years ago. With our father always being in the same room as me. Really the man didn't trust me. Maybe because I never turned out to be the man he always hoped. Looking at your own father and only seeing disappointment in his eyes and no love. Try living with that.

Caroline was babbling again. Did the girl catch on to the concept of keeping her mind shut? How do her friends live with this? Ow let's have a look at the original guest registry. The girl is seriously too curious for her own good. The party flows on. Boring as they always are. Till of course my evening is ruined my little miss Elena pointing me on me leaving marks on Caroline. If I could only bite her right this moment or compel her to forget. Caroline will pay…

Well so far for my revenge act. It got me here, in a beautiful cell with view on a very smug Stefan and Zach. They really think they can beat me this way? They won't know what's coming for them. But I needed to get out of this place. I tried to get Caroline to come but that failed. I think Stefan got to her just in time.

I had one chance left. I could call Sam in my mind. But would she respond? I hadn't heard from her in days, weeks now I think about it. God knows how far she is at the moment. What if I can't reach her? Well one way to figure out.

"Sam…"

She was leaning against a tree, looking exhausted. It's was like she was older than ever before.

"Sam…"

She looked up. Her eyes were broken. As if her heart had gotten the biggest blow of a life time.

"Damon?"

"Help me Sam, I'm locked up…"

She kept staring at me as if I wasn't making any sense. She just nodded and took her keys out of her pocket. She limped to the car. What happened to her? That was one of the conversations we're bound to have, once I'm out of here…

Another day passed before I heard someone breaking into the house. The heartbeat alone would make me cross a town. She stumbled down the stairs.

"Damon?"

She looked through the bars and looked at me with compassion. She starts pulling on the lock but because the age of the lock it doesn't budge.

"Damon, I can't…"

She pushes her arm through the bars.

"Drink Damon, it'll make you stronger and…"

I shake my head, drinking blood with vervain is only going to make it worse.

"I stopped drinking the vervain when I was away…" she whispers.

What has happened to her? She stopped all the precautions we securely built for her over the years. She's limping. She looks like she hasn't taken a shower in weeks and quite honestly she smells that way too. And her eyes… It's like she looked death himself straight in the eyes and told him to kill someone else cause it was not her day to go just yet.

What is going on here?

**I warned you didn't I...**

**so please don't kill me...**

**I'm going to do my best to get a better part next time but it might take some time...**

**please don't hate me...**

**review and tell...**


	14. Dead since 1864

**Hey Hey,**

**thank you to all the people who commented. I really love you guys...**

**the title is a reference to a wine bottle XD**

**so here we are, from this moment I'm leaving the series...**

**yes I will use their timeline, places, people but things will be different..**

**hope you like it**

* * *

POV Damon

My control was at his limit. I looked her in the eyes, looking for any doubt. But non… only pure trust.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

She just nods in understanding. I lift her wrist to my mouth. I pierce her skin. The blood is indeed vervain free. But it's dull. Like it's centuries old. But in any way it gives me the strength I need.

"move back… I'm going to open the door."

She shushes me.

"Someone's coming… lay back on the ground, play dead…"

"Play dead? Do I look like a dog to you?"

I look at her with a smirk. I had missed this, counting her out like crazy…

"Damon do me one favor… Do as I say"

Ow well if this is what she wants. I lay down quickly while I hear her hide behind the boxes. Zach comes to check on me. The craving for blood starts to blind me. I can only hear blood. I hear it in his veins, in Sam's behind the boxes… I have to stay in control.

Zach starts to count me out. I could hear Sam's heartbeat pick up. She knows me well. I hate, absolutely hate to be pushed in a weaker position than someone else. Before I can stop my hands from acting, I push the door open en snap his neck. A gasp out of fright brings me back to the ground. Sam is in a corner, sobbing, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I had to…" I try to start.

"don't even think about justifying that…"

She stands up and looks me dead in the eyes.

"I asked you one thing when we started out relation if you can even call it that way. Do not kill in front of me…"

She sighs and kneels down next to Zach. She brings his neck back in a normal position. She strokes his check gently and closes his eyes.

"What if that was me on the floor…"

She starts to ask a question so softly I almost didn't catch it. Death is the only thing that can bring her to her knees. But the glint in her eyes tell an entirely different story. It's like she's… jealous.

"Let's leave this place. I need blood and I need it fast."

She hits me on the head as if I was missing a crucial point.

"we're standing next to a dead man, show some respect…"

I look at her questionly.

"What Damon? Wipe that smirk of your face by the way. Yes you do smug well, but not around me. I just start thinking why…"

"Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore, dead since 1864…"

Finally I get a smile on her face, well call it a tug on her lips.

"You don't have your ring mister dead guy and the sun is shining. I don't want to take a stroll in the park with a torch…"

Snarky remarks, check. She's making a comeback. She leans into my side so I can lean on her while we climb the stairs. When I'm safely put down in a couch with a Bourbon, yes the girl thinks of everything, she starts looking through drawers.

"Do you have any idea where your brother would have hidden the ring?"

I shrug and empty my glass. She sits down next to me and puts her head on my shoulder. I push it away from there.

"you have a lot of explaining to do young lady…"

"Ow geez dad I didn't know you would ground me. An A+ for Damon on the responsibility thing could use some more on the convincing level but it'll do… I'll talk when I want to talk, I'm a lot like the vampire that raised me on that field…"

I take her hand in mine and toy a little with the ring I gave her when she turned 14.

"Doesn't Stefan have a ring too?"

"Yes why… Ow no you wouldn't?"

The mischief in her eyes is endearing. You could just see the gears work in her head while she was making a plan.

"How hard is it to steal from a vampire?"

The girl is crazy sometimes. But it could work and even better, get him really pissed. I pull her closer and tell her little things she needs to know. She starts making herself ready for starting her little acting stunt when I pull her back.

"Put your vervain necklace back on before you leave."

She turns in shame.

"I lost it on my trip and I didn't know how to tell you…"

Normally I would believe her without a second thought but being apart for more then a year makes me doubt. I look her straight in the eyes and before I can help myself I'm compelling her to tell the truth.

"Where is it Sam?"

"I… I… I lost it… when someone ripped it of my neck…"

The pain reflected in her eyes made me want to ask more but I hated to compel Sam. She shakes her head and gives me a first class glare. I couldn't have done it better myself.

"No compelling or I will rethink the stroll in the sun…"

She hits my arm several times, knowing well enough it doesn't harm me but she wants to lift her anger.

"I'm taking your car, see you later Damon. Don't worry about the vervain. I still have one vile left to drink. I'll be just fine…"

She leaves and I hear my car pulling of the driveway. I cringed at the sound.

Wonder what will happen…

* * *

**I just couldn't resist in this one...**

**the idea of Damon stealing Stefan's ring was in my mind when I first saw the episode...**

**admit Damon would do it if he could...**

**Well now Sam's going to try it...**

**did you like it?**

**let me know**

**xx**


	15. Not that innocent

**I know it's been way too long but I started school again and finding the time wasn't easy..**

**I always wanted Sam to be what you expected least...**

**tell me if i did the trick...**

* * *

POV Sam

Finding the school was easy when the entire town was filled with arrows about the school car wash. I arrive and some guys start whistling. Ow boy are they lucky Damon isn't here. Now where is my target?

Finding vampires gets easier over the years. You learn little twitches. Stefan just makes himself known really. He steps forward out of the group, staring at the car. I turn and stroke the hood.

Damon would kill me if I left one scratch on it. That would be the best thing to do, just to get his attention. Maybe later.. first that beautiful ring of mister bambi drinker.

I pull my hand out of my jeans pocket and speak to the first guy near me.

"Hey, I'm new here, could you tell me where the office is?"

It wasn't really about the question or a location. It was all about my ring. A lapis lazuli without spell. Straight in Stefan's point of view. That would get him talking. That's step one, how to get the ring, is still unclear.

Just when I want to turn if I got his attention a voice answers before the guy can.

"I'll show you. I'm finished anyway…"

I turn and look straight in Stefan's eyes. Went better than I thought it would.

We walk toward the school building after a short introduction. When we're far enough so people wouldn't hear us he turns.

"how did you get Damon's car?"

"Stole the keys, what's the deal? How do you know Damon anyway?"

Play innocent, one of the first lessons Damon thought me.

"Just from over the years. We're from the same town, it brought us together sometimes."

"More than you liked, telling by your face…"

He chuckles.

"That's Damon, I guess… Nice ring by the way."

He tries to get me to talking but I'm to far gone in my mind. How the hell am I going to get that ring off?

"Thanks, yours is better… 1860's something correctly?"

And don't start about the past down in the family story. Really it gets old after a while.

" Something like that and yours?"

No denying. He surprises me.

"bit younger. Helps me against that lovely weather outside…"

"I know what you're talking about…"

I want to continue the conversation but someone tries to call me. The screen tells me it's just the person I don't want to talk to. I'll call him again later.

"Hey, this may sound weird, but can I try yours on? The design is intriguing. Family crest?"

He starts talking about the design and the story while pulling the ring of his finger. If I could just keep him talking till we reach the open window at the end of the hall.

He stops walking. Just great. He's doubting my intentions. Maybe I can help the situation a little.

"You want to see my ring? I do know how it feels to be without your ring. The chill of something that might happen."

He nods and starts walking again. Almost there…

"Here you go."

We exchange the rings. Woow his is heavy.

"Mind if I check in the sun at that window? I'm always curious if the ring of someone else works on me too…"

He nods chuckling. I walk to the window and stand smiling in the sun.

"It works…"

He walks over to me. Now is the moment…

I jump through the window and stand in the direct sunlight.

"Just too bad mine won't do that too…"

Just as the words are said, he stands in the sun. the burning almost immediately begins.

"Should know better Stefan than crossing Damon…"

I run to the car. Making sure I'm always in the sun. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Once in the car, I take my cell out of my pocket and call back to my missed call.

Wonder what news he has…

"Elijah…"

* * *

***drama music***

**who saw that one coming? I did... XD**

**review please**


	16. Snap, Drop, Dead

**It's not so long, but I really wanted to post it...**

**Not that it's so exciting or anything but I really wanted to know what you think about the situation between Damon and Sam...**

* * *

POV Damon

I was hovering over Vicky when Sam came in. She looked at Vicky and then gave me one of her many looks.

"seriously? Was that necessary?"

Okay so she is angry. I run in front of her with my hand open in her direction. I know she got the ring. But she got it like a day or two ago. What took so long?

"Here the ring you wanted…"

The distance between us gets bigger every passing day and I don't like it to say the least. She throws the ring and walks out of the room.

"I'm using your shower…"

More words are not said. What is wrong with her? Wait a second…

I flash in front of her before she reaches the top of the stairs.

"When did you get your necklace back? Or better said, how?"

Her hand goes in a reflex around her neck. She plays with the locket, let it fall on her chest and leans into my ear.

"A vampire once said, that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot"

She smirks and walks by to my room where she locks the door. I wonder if I told her that the locket had belonged to my mother. If Stefan would see it, he would have known she is on my side. Well at least I hope she is…

I walk downstairs.

"Ow don't get blood on the couch… Please…"

I start contemplating in whether or not I will keep Vicky to my entertainment. I hear the water running in my bathroom. Just checking she's not downstairs. The girl could sneak around like a vampire sometimes.

Well I know I'm going to regret it but I make Vicky drink my blood. Just when I make my wrist loose of her mouth, Sam walks in, wearing a shirt of me. She's petit so it reaches nearly to her knees. Her hair wet and dripping on the shirt. Sadly it's a black shirt.

"Don't tell me you just did what I think you just did…"

I look at her expecting. Waiting for her furry. Sometimes I just want to hear her yell. It's such a… Wait what the hell am I thinking?

"Well I guess she can go home now… Want me to drive her?"

I shake my head. She lift her eyebrow, waiting for my reasoning to begin. I just sit down at Vicky's feet.

"Is this really a game to you?"

She's furious, that's something new.

"Will you tell me what has happened while you were gone, my beloved human?"

She's shaking from anger. Her fingers ball into fists. Her nails nearly pierce her skin.

"I've been trying to survive…"

The secrets, the pain, the broken trust,… every feeling I missed when she was away, was there in her voice, in her eyes. Someone broke her in ways that she will never describe to me just to not make me upset. But hearing that pain, seeing it written on her face, breaks my resolve.

She sits down on the table in front of me. Her hands on mine.

"there's nothing that you could have done… It was my choice to be independent. It's my price to pay."

Just at the moment I want to answer, Vicky starts to stir.

"Now do me a favor and get her home…"

She walks up the stairs again, turns once to look at me and walks further. I know she did, I didn't have to turn around to know she did. I know her or better said knew. Now it's like she's a stranger.

Vicky and I start to dance, just forgetting everything. We leave a trail of destruction behind in the house. Stefan's room more then any other. Than Vicky tries to get me to talk about Sam.

It's like a switch in my head is flipped off. I snap her neck and let her drop to the floor. No one needs to know Sam, only me. I will find the one who hurt her and that person will pay…

* * *

**so that was it for today... I promise next chapter will be longer...**

**but anyway tell me what you're thinking...**

**even if it has nothing to do with the story, I'll listen :p**

**but i would love some feedback**

**see ya next time**


	17. Every lock has a key

**So first of all I want to apoligize for the very long wait...**

**I've been sick for a while and couldn't focus...**

**On top of that I had a work for school in group and it's my exam on Friday...**

**Second, I had a really bad comment on the story, probably someone who enjoys writing them but it did hurt and made me stop for a while...**

**But I'm here to stay because I love writing too much and nobody can take that away from me...**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

POV Damon

Days pass. So okay, turning Vicky was a bad idea and we had to kill her. Did I know she would turn out that way? Okay, maybe I did… Somewhere. But life's a game, let me play it.

Today sucks… Well it would if I would find someone to feed me, that is… Sam was angry at me for ruining it with Vicky and for killing Lexi. I mean, come on, she didn't know her. It's like every step I take, is a step away from the girl I once knew.

Nothing was turning out the way I planned. But today would be different. I would get back the amulet and find myself a witch to open the tomb. Once Katherine was once again by my side, things would turn out the way they should.

I exit my shower and see Sam reading one of my books on my bed. So she still stayed in my neighborhood but talking… I walk to my closet and start looking for a black shirt. Difficult task when you only wear black.

"What should I wear? A black T-shirt, or a black sweater… Decisions, decisions…" a voice mutters behind me.

"Ow it speaks…"

"It, has a name Damon…"

She rolls her eyes and flips a page.

"Well, to what do I deserve the attention?"

"What are you planning?"

I open my mouth to answer but she beats me to it.

"Don't you dare say nothing, I know you better than you think…"

I drop on the bed next to her, take the book out of her hands and throw it to the other side of the room. She's about to complain, when she just shrugs and looks at me.

"Your book, not my problem…"

"It used to be your problem too. You used to care…" I snap back.

"Well I'm sorry that I've changed, but so did you…"

She whispers the last words with a sense of regret. I know I'm different. My brother brings that out of me. I feel like I can not disappoint him by getting soft. I wipe some hair out of her face.

"When did you grow op so fast?"

She slaps my hand away and leaves the bed. She takes her coat and backpack and leaves the room.

What did I do?

* * *

POV Sam

Grow up? Grow up… Is he serious? When did he ever see me as a child? When was I ever childish when he was around? Wasn't that just the point? That I never really was a child at all…

I slammed the door behind me and sat down under one of the trees in front of the house. Sometimes I could strangle him…

No that's a lie… I couldn't do such thing. While being away I started missing Damon in a way I couldn't comprehend. I needed him, even if it was just to snap at me. I needed his presence.

I shake my head and get a new book out of my backpack. Stefan arrives after a while. He and Elena were not so okay as it seemed. I thought I wouldn't like Stefan being raised by Damon and being told to hate him. But he was nice… Damon didn't like this of course…

He nods once and disappears in the house. They always say they are so different from each other. But after a while, you could see the Salvatore brothers had more in common than they knew.

They had both a sense of pride, dignity and strong feelings. But one was better in showing them than the other. Stating the obvious again… Damon exits the house, looks up at me and leaves.

I should stop myself from feeling these things for Damon. He was like a father, a brother, a friend… Just because things weren't going so well right now, doesn't mean I should throw it all away and pretend I don't know him. Right?

* * *

POV Damon

So telling Stefan about bringing Katherine back wasn't one of my best plans. But maybe it could scare him enough to back of for once in his life. Did I just sound like Stefan? Sadly enough Stefan isn't so smart as me.

He should have known I would eavesdrop and hear about Bonnie her plan. He should have known I would try to stop her, not caring about what I would take… But he was smart and called Sam to stop me.

She witnessed Bonnie or Emily destroying the gemstone. She saw my breakdown and attempt on killing Bonnie. She saw my last hope for getting Katherine back the easy way, die in my eyes.

What I didn't expect to see was the grief. Was she now feeling sorry for me? She suggested to leave town for a while and put myself back together. She helped me like she always would but the feeling was gone. I felt numb…

Nothing mattered, I didn't care anymore, I stopped…

I locked myself away in my room for some hours, killed a few girls after that and then went back to my only waste of time : making Stefan's life a living hell.

Sam was anger because of that. She wanted me to take it slow. To think about what happened. But I don't do the feelings thing. I drink them away till I feel numb enough to start all over again.

She started to lock herself away again. Away from me… She sometimes disappeared for hours to come back tired and bruised but not a word was said. At night when she was fast asleep I would check her body for possible wounds. Well as far as I could with her pj's on.

One day I walked in and she was writing in a dairy. I thought I lost my mind. What was so important that she couldn't tell me but write it down in some stupid book? When did I stop being important in her life? When did I lose my meaning?

Her eyes lost their light. The softness went away and was replaced by cold and hard orbs looking straight into your soul. It's like she stopped allowing herself to show emotions. She turned more into me every day when I had found how to turn off the feelings.

She was closing down…

* * *

**That was it folks...**

**Please review, it helps me writing... XD**

**x**


	18. Locked up Inside

_Freedom of speech, free to be different, free to be ourselves..._

_many writers get bad comments from people who don't even take the time to read the story..._

_be friends and support each other, maybe together we can make it stop..._

* * *

**Hey everyone, so I'm back with a new piece of the story...**

**Hope you enjoy it... **

* * *

POV Damon

Days passed but nothing changed. It was like I didn't exist anymore for her. When I came back from my road trip with Elena, she just looked at me and turned back to her diary. When did things become so terribly wrong?

No matter how hard I tried, I never got a response. Only when I made a deal with Stefan to open the tomb together, something changed.

It was de middle of the night when my bed dipped and someone got in next to me.

"Don't open the tomb…"

I turn to her and put some of her hair behind her ear. Finally she's showing some feeling.

"I have to… I need her Sam…"

She rolls her eyes at me and gives me the are-you-really-that-crazy look.

"What if she's not there?"

"Sweets, where else would she be?"

I didn't get her train of thoughts. What would make her doubt me? She shrugs and sits up. Her long hair blocks the view of her face. (makes me wonder, did I ever describe how Sam looks like except for her green eyes? Tell me in a review if you want a pick or something…)

"If…"

"Sam stop it will you… It's like you know something that I don't and that's not the case right?"

She looks at me again, calculating…

"Sam…"

She jumps up and leaves the room. I'm in her room before I could give it another thought. She's not there. A car races of our driveway. My car…

I could follow her, I could find my own answers, I could fight with her… But just the thought of having to fight with Sam made me stop. I never fought with her. Yes, our verbal tennis was amusing but it's our way of talking.

It's the first time I'm in her room since we lived together in the past. It's cleaner than her previous rooms. Too clean, it's like she didn't live here at all. Just her laptop and stuff are on the desk but no sheets on the bed. Where did she sleep than?

I open her wardrobe but nothing, not even a sweater. Why didn't I notice this in the first place?

"You've got mail."

Seriously Sam, could you be more old school than that? Okay so you liked that movie but really?

I inch toward her desk but it's not my place to open her mails. But hey, she should know better, it's me we're talking about… I click the mail open and read it through.

_Dear Sam,_

_I don't think you got the message last time so let me be so kind to repeat it for you._

_Back off_

_But in the end, who am I to tell you to try and stay alive? We all chose our own path, your picking wrong._

_Just remember, we know where it hurts…_

_We wouldn't want to get that vampire friend of yours involved now do we?_

_Sincerely _

_K._

What did she get herself into this time? And who the hell is this K person? Wait a minute, vampire friend? How did I get involved in this too?

Ow little miss you're in trouble once you get home…

_Some hours later…_

How was this possible? I kept waving my flashlight over the other vampires, looking for that beautiful brown hair but nothing. Elena came in behind me trying to get me to move out of the tomb. But her resemblance just had the opposite effect, it made me want to stay here in the tomb with the others. Like I didn't deserve another chance again on a life or something like it.

Just when I was about to break down, Sam ran in the tomb too. She didn't use words to get me to follow her. She just took my hand and started pulling, knowing it worked better than anything else. She knows me…

Once outside, I just locked down. Words are useless. Elena hugged me but it felt like her warmth never met my skin. Like an invisible border stopped me from feeling warm, alive again. Sam was leaning against a tree.

"She was never in there…"

The words reach me with a pulverizing strength.

"She never looked for you…"

I looked at her pleading to stop talking.

"she never really cared…"

* * *

**I had to watch the episode again where Damon figured it out she never was in the tomb...**

**How harsh would that be?**

**poor Damon...**

**please review, you know you want to... XD**


	19. The end of you and me

**I'm so sorry!**

**I just had a very hard time focussing on writing... With school and everything...**

**And I like to be a good friend so I also made some time for my friends...**

**I hope this part makes you see an other side of Damon...**

**btw I hate myself for writing this last part, just so you know it...**

* * *

POV Damon

The words kept echoing in my head, over and over again. I don't understand why Sam had to rub it in so much. It hurt like a knife being stabbed over and over again in your back. Like she really wanted me to feel the pain.

"It was for your own good Damon…"

I look up from my glass filled with Bourbon. She's standing by the window of my bedroom while I'm sitting on the edge of my bed. My hair still dripping from the shower I just took.

"Do enlighten me why exactly?"

She turns and looks at me, wondering if I'm joking or not.

"She hurt you enough…"

The words are not more than a whisper on her lips. She turns her head before I can look her in the eyes. She knows she can't lie when I'm looking. She needs space…

She comes sitting next to me. Leans her head into my shoulder. Someone to lean on when the world is crumbling down around you. She just remains quiet and waits…

"What are you going to do now?"

Her words wake me a little out of my daze. I look down on her and hear her stuttering heart, like she's anticipating my answer.

"I don't know… Leaving most likely…"

She nods slowly and leans a bit closer.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Her curiosity never fails. I let the question go through my mind. I've got friends everywhere, at least that's what I make myself believe. I just bother people. The only one who doesn't mind my prying is her…

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

Her breathing stops…

"Damon I'm not coming with you… There are still things I have to take care of…"

"I'll help, than I'll have something to do…"

She shakes her head and stands up. She looks around the room.

"Don't you think it's time you start living again. Without Katherine in the back of your mind…"

What is Katherine doing in our conversation again? I look at her and see her eyes fidgeting. What is going on here…

"Do you know something?"

I can't help myself but ask the question that's been haunting me for the last hours. The wisdom in her eyes when she pulled me out of the tomb. The knowing…

"I… I…I tried to warn you…"

Nothing more. She knew all along and didn't say a word…

"Get out of my room Sam. Or better just disappear like you did when you were sixteen but this time don't bother in coming back… You were supposed to help me, be my ally…"

"Damon you don't understand…"

"I don't understand what? That you're keeping secrets?"

"It was for your own good…"

"Letting me hope that she was there and getting a major blow to my ego was for my own good? How is that?"

"Don't you understand? She never came looking for you, she doesn't care!"

I closed my eyes and let the words sink in. I crash my glass into the wall. She doesn't flinch but waits…

"Get out Sam… I mean it…"

She walks toward me and gives me back her vervain necklace.

"Than make me forget you…"

I look at her as if she has lost her mind. Why would I ever do that to her…

"Damon I'm serious…"

"Why?"

The tears stream down her face. Her eyes look greener than ever before. I see something I never saw before but because of my anger I chose to ignore it.

"I can't live without knowing I have a place I can come home to. Erase you and I'll find a new one…"

"I'm your home? When the hell did that happen?"

"When you saved me all those years ago, but what do you care? All you care about is Katherine Pierce, the woman that never came looking for you!"

The anger in her voice resembles my own but I can't let it break me. I flash in front of her and take her face in my hands. I'll regret this forever…

"Sam you never knew me, will not remember this place or my face. You will leave and never look back… It will be like we never even met…"

I let go and see it work in…

"Now leave this place and take your stuff with you…"

The pain in my heart feels like opening the tomb all over again but finding the person I was looking for dead. I just killed myself and I didn't even realize it yet…

I watched my life walk out of my room and life.

I was finished…

* * *

**that was it... The end of Sam and Damon...**

**No it's not the end of the story my dears, this is only the beginning of all the trouble...**

**let me know what you think...**


	20. Ashes to blood

**Okay so I tried to write a longer chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to it...**

**See, I first want to know what your thinking about this part, especially about Sam...**

**Did you see this one coming or not?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

POV Sam

As I walked out the room, I felt all my feelings leaving my body. Like a cold shower that makes you feel like you lose every feeling in your skin. Like thousands of needles piercing your skin over and over again until you stop feeling anything else than pain. Pain that becomes your main feeling.

My breaths come faster and faster. I feel my blood running but it seems like my legs couldn't move fast enough, like air couldn't move through my lungs… how could he do this? He didn't even doubt his words… He just pushed me out…

I throw all my stuff in my backpack. Pretending to be compelled is like the easiest thing in the world. I was going to tell him everything. my life before him. Katherine her disappearing act… He just never had patience enough. he would pay the price…

I open my cell phone and call the number I despised.

"Elijah I need your help…"

"Why would I help you exactly?"

"Because…"

"Because what Samantha?"

Sure rub my real name in…

"Because it's better than calling Klaus or am I mistaking?"

"Is it really that hard to come clean with who you are?"

"Fine…"

He just lover to play this game but he was all I had beside Klaus of course but really Elijah or Klaus? My decision is easily made…

"I want to come home… Brother"

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

POV Damon

It wouldn't stop. The burning feeling in my chest. Stefan called it guilt after he heard the story. No, I refused to call it that way. I did not make a mistake this time. She wanted this, she begged for it… But why could I not make myself forget the tears running down her pale face?

Every passing moment felt like it lasted a lifetime. Stefan came and went but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just stayed locked inside my mind. Trying to figure out what my next step will be. Just when I was about to leave the house for a snack the sheriff walked in and asked for my help.

* * *

MONTHS LATER…

Not a minute went by without me wondering when the hell I would see her again. I have forbidden myself to think of her name, trying to move on myself but who was I kidding? Myself? Everybody else didn't fall for my trick of not caring. Elena tried to comfort me, even Katherine did. Let's just say that last one ended with a stake in her stomach and Elena with tears in the arms of Stefan.

I didn't need their help, I knew exactly what I was doing. I was stretching. Wondering when I would break and start my desperate search for her. I would turn every stone in this world for a sign. How could I have been so stupid to erase her mind? I knew I had a weakness for her tears but seriously?

I scattered another glass in my hand. I had to think… tonight was the dinner party I had invited Elijah to. Today I had to focus on the matters on hand. Elijah had to go…

Andie was a nice distraction but in the end it would be all she'll ever be… nothing more than a distraction till my girl comes back home. But it felt like my guts was telling me that she would never return again. Just like I compelled her to do… I was standing shirtless in my bedroom wondering what my next move would be when Elijah was killed.

I didn't try to look to far ahead. I tried to survive each passing day and make sure that if she would return, it would be safe. Sometimes I wonder if it would be safe for her to come back. If she wasn't better of without me but I couldn't bring myself to think of a future without her.

I shake my head and walk to my wardrobe wondering what I'll wear. I could just hear her chuckles in my head.

"Maybe black today or wait maybe this, it's a darker shade of black. Seriously Damon lighten up…"

Yeah Damon, Lighten up? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Andie walks toward me and buttons up my shirt. Distraction… that might just do the trick… Focus on the target. Elijah has to go…

Well that was the plan until the target arrived and introduced me his assistant. A girl interested in history and folklore.

"Well I always introduce her as my assistant because she hates it I tell people she's my little sister."

Jenna and everybody else was standing behind me, curious about the girl. But I had smelled her already. All that time I have lived with an original without even knowing. All this time I made myself believe, I was the one keeping her safe and sound. All this time I had the key to our freedom in my possession but I was just to blind to realize it.

"May I introduce you to my sister, Samantha…"

There she was in all her glory, my little girl and I could only think of one thing…

Why did she not come back?

* * *

**Follow the pendant, you are now in a frenzy and will tell me what you're thinking...**

**just click the review button and write...**

**after you clicked "send" you are free from my hypnosis...**

**XD**


	21. A day in the past

**Hello my lovelies... ^^ (don't you just love the way Klaus says that?)**

**So, I know it's been a long time again, but school is really busy right now...**

**I'll try my best to publish more from now one..**

**so I wanted to give you my version of Klaus, Elijah and Sam's past, how their childhood was like, their parents...**

**let me know what you think...**

* * *

**POV Sam**

Klaus made it a rule to keep a witch within reach. He always thought I was changed to soon and never had the chance to be a real child. His witch would make me a child every so many decades to grow up once more so I would have every experience there is. But somewhere in the middle of it all, Klaus and I started fighting. He wouldn't stop being so worried. Okay I was the youngest of our family but I wasn't stupid. Elijah taught me everything there is to learn. So at some moment, he let his witch put a spell on me. Every 15 years I would shrink and be a child once more. I didn't have a choice. I hated him for it.

But in the end, you know he remains my brother. Until that one dreadful night so many years ago…

* * *

_Flashback_

_I came home from horse riding with Elijah. We were joking around, pushing each other but still in a very mannered way. We were a family with high standards. We stood above them all and we always would be at that place. We were the very first family of vampires. The originals, as father loves to call us. We were wealthy landowners. Many humans begged us to give them a job. We would but in the end, they would become our meal. We were stronger and didn't believe in rules. Who was there to stop us? Who would be stupid enough to try?_

_Yes, of course, the werewolves. But those were only a threat once a month. After that, they ran till they were strong once more. Father made a sport out of it. To catch as many werewolves as you could before the moon would rise in his full form. My brothers were better but I always tried my best. Mother thought it was a childish game to play. To immature for a lady or for fine gentlemen like my brothers and father. Something in her eyes told us, she felt compassionate about them. Was it because they would die anyway or because of our passion for games, we never knew…_

_Mother and father fought a lot. My father was a great man who loved to prove to others, he was strong and indestructible. He loves to kill humans for a show on a family banquet. He would invite people of the town for a feast and amusement. He would give them enough alcohol so they would never remember what exactly happened. Or maybe he just enjoyed the thrill that one day, one of our guest would remember what really happened._

_Mother was different. She loved life and all its little thing that go with it. The garden was her life's work. Flowers from around the world were growing in it just to keep her satisfied. She would travel the world herself but father didn't like that. He was a possessive man. Everyone may know how his wife was the fairest of them all. But they knew the warning in his eyes. If you would look to long or try to touch her, you would lose your head. She was the lady of our house and would remain that forever. But don't misunderstand. My father loved my mother. Sometimes you would catch him just staring at her as she moves down the stairs. The simple things would make him a happy man._

_He had fought with many men to find a way to her heart. She was the most beautiful woman of the east. He wanted her, not just for the glory, but for the look in her eyes. We never understood what he meant with that but it was a very personal story. Mother once said that he had killed many men just to see her face._

_The story also tells that only two men were left standing after the battle for her heart. My father and the leader of the werewolves. Nobody know how my father won and if he really did win but nobody was stupid enough to say that he wasn't the one who won. But what kept him from not killing Hilel, leader of the wolves. Ironic if you know his name means "the new moon"._

_One night we came home to a horrible fight between our parents. Elijah would pull me through the hallway where Gunther, one of my other brothers, younger than Elijah would take me from him and take me to my room. Being the only girl in a family with brothers is sometimes really annoying. See they all get very protective over you. I was always shielded of fights. As if I didn't know that my parents sometimes had a fight. Isn't that normal? But who was to say what is normal in a family with vampires? Who was to say what was done and what not? We made our own rules…_

_The next morning things were different. Father wouldn't look at mother again. The light was gone in his eyes. Now we all understood the look. The look was the love that made him strong enough to keep going. Niklaus, the oldest of the children, was foolish enough to ask father what was going on. Father his eyes were on fire. He looked at Klaus as if he was the greatest disappointment in his life._

_"Why don't you ask your mother, Son?"_

_Just the way he said the word son, was enough for us to know, something was really wrong. And so it was…_

_I still see the lifeless bodies of my parents and other brothers laying on the floor. Klaus standing proudly between them._

_"Join me brother and sister or join them…"_

* * *

I gasp for air and look around me. Damon and Elijah are holding both one of my hands, looking at me with a worried face. Apparently I was to far gone in my memory to even realize the conversation had started. I looked into Damon's eyes and felt safe, like home. But Elijah's hand brought me back to reality. Damon had abandon me and hadn't cared enough. You could only trust your family and even than you have to be careful.

Life just wasn't fair…

* * *

**So what do you think my lovelies?**

**do I have to compell you to push the review button or will you do it yourselves?**

**Hope you liked it...**


	22. Friend of foe

**hey hey everyone**

**yeah I know it's been a very long time and this is not really long chapter but I've been busy.**

**I had to retake some exams during summer and because I really wanted to pass this time, I let the story slip away.**

**And I met my boyfriend so ^^**

**i hope you can forgive me...**

* * *

POV Sam

The evening went on in a slow pace. I was bored to say the least. I enjoyed hearing Damon his voice again but that other woman hanging around his neck bothered me more than I was willing to admit. Who was she and was her love sincere or just compelled? Clearly this entire diner was revolving around the fact that Damon wanted information from Elijah.

After diner his new "girlfriend" asked the women to join her and leave the men to their business.

"I'm sorry but seeing that I am the assistant of Elijah, I'll stay here too"

Damon flashes me a worried look. What is going on here?

"Mister Salvatore, a word please"

He followed me into the kitchen and there he pushes me against the wall. He looks into my eyes looking for the girl I used to be.

"Tell me everything or I kill him" he threatens in a whisper.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? You're going to try that anyway…"

I was bluffing but apparently I had guessed it right.

"And how exactly were you planning on killing an original? And if that really is you're intention, why don't you kill me too?"

"You're not like him…"

"Why Damon? Why am I different?"

He opens his mouth but no sound. After all this time he still couldn't say the words. He steps back and leaves me standing against the wall.

"even after all this time, you still can't say what you feel Damon? Or is it her? Katherine is gone Damon and Elena is with Stefan. When will you finally understand and see what's right in front of you?"

I walk away and leave him in the kitchen. Hoping that he would call me back but every step away makes my hope shrink. I join the women in the living room but I start reading the titles of the books. I don't need their babbling nonsense. I was listening to the conversation in the other room.

Andie starts talking about Damon, I turn my head and look at her. The light in her eyes betrays her. This love isn't real. It's fake. Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he try loving me, why don't I get my chance?

I walk out of the room and join the men.

"Did you know the story about a dagger and the ashes of that tree beloved brother?"

I start the conversation. Damon stops and looks at me. Again I guessed correctly.

"Yes, I think I do, why sister?"

"Funny how most people forget that one detail about vampires using the dagger, don't you think?"

"Yes very inconvenient for the vampire in question."

"Sad way to die, trying to kill an original and dying in the attempt. But I'm sure mister Gilbert wouldn't forget to tell that little detail, now would he?"

I give a meaningful look at Damon. He vamps out. He looks at Jonathan and pulls him out of the room.

"Now boys don't kill each other will you, what would the ladies think about that? Especially Andie"

Damon stops, turns to look at me but stops the motion.

"Yeah, wouldn't want her to think I'm a vampire right"

Ow no you didn't. He really cares about her? No, he can't, she's compelled. This isn't right.

"gentlemen I hope you don't mind, but I feel no longer welcome. It was nice meeting you again Alaric, take care of Jenna will you? Brother."

A short nod more is not needed. But I knew in my heart that I left my brother in a certain risk. Sometimes my brother was oblivious to certain threat around him. Even with the not so subtle hints, he didn't realize that they indeed were in possession of the dagger with the ashes. He had become too certain over the years. He sees himself as… an immortal that can't be destroyed.

But knowing that Klaus is still somewhere out there, doing his thing, trying to get to the doppelganger and all the other items. He makes it sound like an easy recipe, like for a cake or something. These are people we're talking about. But what does he care? No, the moment father stopped caring about Klaus. Klaus stopped caring about life.

I closed the door behind me and decided I would stop caring for Damon Salvatore. But who was I kidding, the others or myself. I couldn't stop being who I am. I would always love and care for him. Till the day it kills me and I have a feeling that day is coming faster than expected…

* * *

**So this was it :)**

**not very long I know but still it's there my friends**

**I hope I can update more often from now on**

**but I don't promise a thing. But know that you're not forgotten **

**xxx**


	23. Long Forgotten Love

**okay so it's been like forever since I updated this story and I hate that I did that but I've been ill and very busy with school but I decided it was time to come back and give you what you want ;)**

**welcome to the new subscribers and followers, I would love to hear what you think of the story  
**

**I hope I still have it in me to please you with this chapter...**

**so I invite you all for a little trip down memory lane :)**

* * *

**POV Sam**

To say the least I got bored really quickly, I wandered around Mystic Falls but couldn't get my mind away from Damon and 'his' Andie. Who was he kidding? Yeah so maybe he kinda likes her but her love for him is fake. How can he let his heart be fooled like that? It is the Katherine story all over again. Why does he crave the one person who will not love him in return?

"well look who we have here.."

The sneering in the voice brings back memories of a long forgotten, or at least trying to forget, past.

"Katherine, fancy seeing you here, how are you?"

She's eying me like a prey, slowly circling around me, I copy her moves. Who will attack who is always the question when it comes to her.

"why are you always in the way when I want to talk to Damon? I can only wonder…"

I look at her in wonder, what is she talking about?

"1864, where were you?" she asks her head tilted to the left, her curls bouncing of her shoulder.

"why do you want to know where I was a hundred and so many years ago?"

Her eyes flash with anger. Before I know it, I'm pressed against a wall with a very angry Katherine in front of me.

"now, now Katherine, we do know better that to make an original angry now don't we?"

I push her away, slightly harder than I expected, she crashes in the other wall. I swear if I would look in the mirror right now, I would see Damon's famous grin of anticipation of a fight.

"you were here, in Mystic Falls playing with Damon's head. He told me he fell in love with you before I ever came along. He said you met at a ball."

Wait what now? But before I can even wonder about what she's talking, I'm hit by a memory so vivid it could have knocked me of my feet.

* * *

_1864 –Mystic Falls – Salvatore Estate_

"_miss Mikaelson, how lovely to make your acquaintance" _

_Guiseppe kisses my hand and leads me into the hall. The house in all it's splendor glows of life and vibrates of colors. _

"_I would like you to meet my sons."_

_Two young men are standing in front of me. The younger one seems shy, I guess he's about 12 years old. He tries to hide away behind his brother who doesn't seem to mind very much. His brother is older and seems totally different. Those captivating eyes seemed to not allow you to look away. _

"_this is Stefan Salvatore, my youngest son, almost 13 years old, right my boy?"_

_Guiseppe pulls the little boy from behind his brother. His hair is very decent in waxy waves on his head to resemble his father. He even attempts to stand in the same way, proud and tall._

"_and this is Damon Salvatore my oldest son and soon to be my pride in Confederate Army, right my boy?"_

"_yes father"_

_The boy or I may better say man, spoke with such a pride yet it seemed like a pain was hidden in those eyes. A pain that was long forgotten for the rest but it seemed to haunt him._

"_and Misses Salvatore?" I ask politely._

_The pain in Damon his eyes becomes more visible._

"_she passed away many years ago, Stefan was still very young"_

_Some hatred appear in Damon his eyes but it's gone before anyone else could see it. Poor man blames his brother in a way for the death of their mother but he is a big brother and sees it as his duty to protect him._

"_I'm sorry for my question, it was very rude of me"_

_I give them a small bow and mix in between the people. I had heard about the counsel of Mystic Falls, trying their best to keep vampires at bay but it was still somehow my home. The place where our other life began and we left the old one behind. _

_I feel a slight tingling in my neck, like someone is watching me up close. I turn and look straight in the eyes of Damon. He seems nervous at first but then it looks like he made up his mind._

"_would you please honor me with this dance miss Mikaelson?"_

_Like magic the nervous boy whose eyes were filled with pain and hurt, became a man ready for the world to bring it's wonders. What a pity he had decided to go to the war._

"_the honor is mine mister Salvatore"_

_He guides me to the dance floor and we start a slow waltz. His arms are firm and protecting. I feel for the first time in centuries safe. The thought frightens me. Last time I felt that way our lives changed forever, I became a vampire and lost my family soon after. Only Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah remained and even those disappeared and found their own ways._

"_you seem lost in thoughts"_

_I focus back on the man in front of me and smile for what felt like the first time in ages._

"_you had me thinking dear mister Salvatore"_

"_Please I insist, call me Damon"_

"_Alright but only if you call me Samantha"_

_We nod in understanding and continue our waltz in a grace that made some of the people around us stop just to look._

"_I had you thinking you said"_

"_yes, why venture to a war where the chance on surviving is not guaranteed? Why not build a family?"_

_He smiles thoughtfully and looks me deep in the eyes._

"_I never met a woman worth my attention but tonight might have just changed that."_

_He means me? This is not the way I wanted this conversation to go. He can't be with me, I can not bear the thought of ever having to let him go if he gets old. I could change him but I would never give someone the same curse as myself._

"_well Damon, I hope you make that girl very happy. Now if you would excuse me, I need some air"_

_I leave before he can respond. I walk through the giant windows and lean on the railing of the balcony._

"_seems like that did not fair well, sister"_

_I turn and look Elijah in the eyes. He casually leans against the wall next to the windows._

"_he's an honest man and if I were human…"_

"_but you're not my dear Samantha unless you plan on changing him than he can be yours forever"_

"_you know I can't… But he's different Elijah"_

_He pushes himself of the wall and walks in slow strides towards me. He gives me a glass of champagne and looks into the hall were Damon is now dancing with a girl who asks his attention but he's too distracted to give it._

"_this 'love' as you think you're feeling, will only cause you pain. Trust me I know."_

_I give him a questioning look which he refuses to answer._

"_I'm sorry dear sister but I can't let you walk into your despair"_

_Before I fully understand what's happening, the scenery fades into darkness…_

* * *

__Present

I fall gaspingly against the alley wall facing Katherine.

"that night I made my entrance in the Salvatore Estate but all Damon could talk about was you and how perfect you are. Sorry to tell you but I compelled him to forget you ever existed. Same with everyone else at the party… sorry to burst your bubble"

She walks of smugly like she just punched me in the face. Little did she know that I also had forgotten that memory…

Elijah it's time for a little talk…

* * *

**hope you liked it, now be sweet boys and girls and write me a review**

**pretty pretty pretty please**

***try imagining Damon begging you, I'm sure that'll do the trick***


	24. Look with your heart, not your eyes

**and we're back with a new piece of the story, I hope you like it ;)**

**also welcome to the new readers and followers**

* * *

**POV Damon**

We toss Elijah in the basement and lock the door just in case. For a split second the thought of Sam lying in his place with the dagger in her heart appears in front of me. I shake my head and look again to make sure it's Elijah. Of course it's Elijah who else would it be?

When did everything go so wrong that I lost track of her way of thinking, that I didn't notice that she was an original. Wait a moment, originals stay the same forever, so why did she grow from a little girl?

"knock knock"

She's leaning against the wall at the end of the basement watching me cautiously. She's listening to find a heartbeat from her brother when she finds non, she looks me straight in the eyes.

"seems like the dagger scenario worked out fine"

I give a slight nod and walk towards her. She inches back from me, fear present in her eyes. She doesn't allow it to control her every move, she pretends to not feel the fright that pushes her away from me.

"no dagger, I swear sweets"

Like the good old days, trust fills her eyes and makes her step forward back into the arms that she once trusted so much. I hear a vampire running upstairs and before I realize it, she's gone and there's sound of a struggle.

In a flash I'm in the living room watching a show where I definitely need popcorn for. Sam and Katherine getting at each other like cats fighting. I sit down in the couch with a bottle of Bourbon. Stefan and Elena come downstairs and start watching the fight.

"ladies please, as flattered as I am that you're fighting for me but this is just getting to much"

They stop and give me a glare that could put the room on fire. Sam gives Katherine one last push that sends her flying into the bookcases.

"well I guess the lot of you have some catching up to do"

With a huff she walks out of the house without a second glance. The closing of the front door seems like a signal for Katherine to start nagging and doing her usual mindgames.

"stop the chit chat for a moment and tell me what the bitch fight was about"

"a little mindgame we love to play… But hey why ask me and not the fairy, princess original"

"didn't I tell you to stay away?"

She smiles teasingly.

"and miss out the fun of playing Elena? Don't think so…"

We all decide to ignore her and go back to our things. Stefy and Elena go to school and I just start to entertain myself with trying to get the dagger back out of Elijah. Maybe barbecuing him might do the trick. But that was my plan excluding Katherine but what was I thinking, Katherine minding her own business? What kind of world would that be, apart from a better one…

An now she's claiming to be here to help? Like hell she is…

**POV Sam**

Okay so I was a little jealous about Katherine Petrova, I already did when we met her all that time ago when she was still very human. The way she played with Elijah his heart, somewhere I was kinda glad that Klaus wanted her dead.

But now things were different, Elena had nothing to do with this situation and she was caught in the middle of all the madness. I wish there was away, most likely there was but that's not on Elijah's to do list to tell me. Maybe for the best, the less I knew, the less I could intervene.

So in some way I found myself in the grill, watching this performance of Caroline. Good for her, I just wish Matt wouldn't change his mind once he knew what she became. So many loves crumbled because of the fact that one of the two is a vampire.

So one moment the music's playing and then all hell breaks loose, what did I miss? Suddenly everyone is fighting and magic is like a fog in the air. Doctor Martin? Wait let's back up a minute, Elijah turned to them again?

I better figure out what the hell is going on here. I follow Stefan and Elena at a distance but the scent is off. It's like…

Katherine

I stay behind a tree in the backyard and witness how Stefan drags the body of doctor Martin outside to get rid of. Somehow I feel sorry for all the persons that have fallen for Klaus. Has he become really this cruel? I wish he could change back to the loving brother of before but it's 11 centuries late for that.

I run to the Salvatore house, waiting for Damon. I can give him the information he needs if he would just ask. As I sit waiting in the living room with a glass of his beloved Bourbon in my hand, I hear another female voice. Katherine again?

Within a second I'm in the basement with Elijah. They go upstairs together to his room, I hear the rustling of clothes and the creaking of a bed. The conversation is a bit unclear, the smell of vervain in the basement makes it hard to concentrate but I've heard enough.

I lay down next to my brother, hoping he could console me in a way but all I do is make his clothing wet with my tears. Well it certainly feels like I don't belong here any longer…

I run, as fast as I can and as far away as I can, till I crumble down in the woods. My sight is blurry from the tears, all the feelings I ever felt are exploding in my chest. Why can't I ever be happy for once? Maybe he doesn't need me after all. I get up, straighten my clothes and leave.

**POV Damon**

Finally Katherine leaves me alone. Was an eventful night to say the least. I need a drink. As I walk down the stairs, I smell Sam in the air. When was she here?

A glass filled with bourbon is abandoned on the table. This is not good… I follow the smell in the basement into Elijah's "room". She's gone but you can see teardrops on his clothing and I'm very sure a daggered vampire can't cry…

I hear Katherine walking down the basement stairs to get blood. Why does she even stay here, she makes everything complicated, bet Sam won't like her hanging around here.

As I'm thinking the words, their truth sinks in. Of course she wouldn't like Katherine here, it would even make her very upset. Especially if she was here when we came in and… went to my room together!?

Damned Sam…

* * *

**that was it for today, do tell me what you think about it ;)**

**till soon**


	25. Running up that hill

**Here I am once more. it's been a very long time and I'm very very sorry...**

**School has been very busy but I'm back with more juice ;)**

**it's a short chapter because I'm starting the write again, so I have to get my drive back but don't be worried, It won't take very long ;)**

* * *

**POV Sam**

Running felt energizing, I could keep going forever. But everything has an end. I bump into someone who sends me flying to the ground.

"Watch where you're going love, you might get hurt"

The voice sends shivers down my spine. What in Kol's name is he doing here? I chose to ignore him, dust of my clothes and walk in the opposite direction.

"You can run but you can't hide love"

True story, you can't hide from Niklaus. I whirl around and look him dead in the eyes, wondering what he wants.

"I want to protect you little one, just like a good big brother is supposed to do."

Only now I notice the dagger in his hand. What is this? He's my brother, he wouldn't kill me in a thousand years, right?

I make a cautious step backwards, my back hits a tree hard. I flash past him and try to run as far as I possibly can. The shadows are moving, the trees seems eerie. The air seems to thicken. Every heartbeat echoes in my ears like drums.

"Damon" my heart is screaming. My thoughts are clouded with fear and there is no way out of this madness. But in a swift seconds I see Katherine's face. Damon took her upstairs, he didn't run after me when I left the house.

The betrayal is crippling and brings me down to my knees. Klaus catches me before I hit the ground. The pain starts in my back, spreads like a poison slowly across my body. Sleep clouds my mind, I fall down in a drowning darkness.

**POV Klaus**

She's a light as a feather when I carry her to the car. I'm trying to keep my family safe and sound. The crazy way to do so, is to lock them up in a coffin. My car speeds across the scenery. Tires squeaking in the curves. When I reach the warehouse where I keep my family the car comes to a loud stop.

The silence around the warehouse is comforting. I know it's cruel to kill them for their safety. Who knows what might happen if they're alone out there. Family is sacred.

I open the coffin reserved for Samantha. I lay her down softly and arrange her hair as if she's sleeping.

"be safe my sister".

**POV Damon**

Days passed and no news of Sam. Where in the world did she run of to this time? I tried my best to look for signs but with the alarming presence of Klaus it was difficult. We were tiptoeing around things to keep it safe. But the sixties party just made things difficult.

I hope you can forgive me love but Klaus, your big brother is now my biggest problem and demands all my attention. Especially when Elena let Elijah out of his prison. Can you trust a woman is this era or is it a problem of constant existence?

But Elena's eyes… the essence, the depths, everything is a reminder of the love I once had for Katherine. That evening so many years ago when she arrived in our house. The air around her seemed so much sweeter. She was everything I ever wanted. Only something seemed always out of place in the memory. It was like time skipped every few minutes, like something was deleted. Must be old age…

Anyway the evening of the curse has arrived and apparently I'm the only one who is concerned about possible downfalls. Why should I be the worried one? I'm sick of this feeling, knowing it isn't totally for Elena but for Sam as well. Where the hell are you?

Her sent makes my nostrils flare. The woods? I follow the trail. It's weak but still present. Trees stand tall in the afternoon sun, the shadows haunting. Another sent mixes with hers. It's him!

I run as fast as my feet can carry me towards the end of the trail. Signs of a pair of knees hitting the ground, only one pair of footsteps continue. He has her, now he has an advantage. He needs a vampire to break the curse, would he really go this far? Sacrificing his own sister?

Yes, yes he would…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**let me know what you guys think and I'll keep them coming**

**XoXo**


	26. A price to be paid

**A very short chapter, to show how Damon's mind is working ;)**

**thought you'd wanna read that**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**POV Damon**

We're running as fast as we can. We can save Elena or more important, I can save Sam. How did this happen right under our noses and nobody was paying attention? Tick tock goes the clock…

In the end every clue was wrong. Jenna was the vampire and that woman Tyler used to hang with was the werewolf. Elena died, came back and stuff. Everything was so messed up right now. In the end Elijah wasn't our wisest decision.

Life always slaps back into our faces like a punishment for being happy. A punishment for every single one of us. I lost Sam, Elena lost Jenna, Stefan lost Elena for a moment… Pain is a high cost to be paid. But sadly enough it's one I paid plenty of times.

But before Elijah left us alone an betrayed, he did something. I didn't understand his sudden closeness but his eyes unlocked something hidden deep inside me. The little chest hidden in your heart, key locked away out of safety, to protect yourself from heartbreak. The death of our mother, my first heartbreak as a child, shooting a man in the war and meeting her…

How in the world could I forget Sam? I met her all those years ago at the dance at our house. Father was very impressed about her style and appearance. But what caught my eye was the loneliness in her eyes. It was like a cloak of emptiness screaming for help or company.

When my fingers touched her skin while dancing it felt like I was electrified. I couldn't let go and her eyes a warmth was filling them cautiously. She was scared of the feeling of being safe.

The memory was coated in a warm fuzzy feeling. It comforted me in a way I never felt after the death of my mother. She made me feel grounded, centered, at peace, a feeling that I haven't felt in ages.

It was like a string out of my heart was looking for contact with hers but before that connection was made she stepped away. Left the room and with it a coldness came, an emptiness. My heart felt lost, reaching for her warmth, a feeling that never returned for many era's.

Hearts can find a chance for love only so many times. I don't wanna miss this chance once again. I closed myself down for a very long time but only her…

**POV Sam**

Death, it seems peaceful but it's everything but that. It's time and space to think about every single thing you've done in this life and the one before that in case of vampires. Every face passes you, every person you ever denied help, every person you ever cared for, every single one of them.

I was screaming, crying, begging for forgiveness that never came. I was watching myself grow up over and over again like a record stuck on repeat. Time fading away, slipping through my fingers like sand. How could so many years have passed by me?

Locked in a box for an eternity, I hope not…

* * *

**That was another very short flash out of the story**

**and please do review!**

**XoXo**


End file.
